lozrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Haeyin (ACO)
Abandoned with his younger sister by their parents, Haeyin grew up in the service of the Church of the Goddesses from a very young age. It didn’t take long for the priests to recognize his magical promise, and he was placed in a group of other children with the same talent to undergo specialized training to harness their abilities. Despite being taken in, he was by no means unaware of how the Church nor the rest of the kingdom treated those who were deemed “non-human”, as he and his sister both received their fair share of maltreatment in the form of slurs and even physical violence at the hands of those around them because of how they looked. Even still, his magics progressed and mastered far quicker than anyone thought they would, and he quickly rose in status within the clerics, eventually finishing his studies and being ordained as a priest at only 19 years old. During that time, he remained loyal and devout to both the Church and Crown, though still questioned the motives behind many of the trials he went through in order to master his healing and defensive magics. It wasn’t until after he had been ordained and began his second set of trials that he realized he was being trained in preparation of possible threat of war that he acted on his doubts and left the Church, but not before begging his little sister, who was now the Oracle of Seasons, to come with him. She refused, not understanding why he would want to leave when the Church had given them everything they could have ever wanted, and so he left alone. Shortly after, Haeyin traveled to Termina, where he lent his aid to the king in handling a strange calamity that had befallen his kingdom. He was successful in his efforts, but when he returned, something had changed… These days, Haeyin is a merchant, known to most as The Happy Mask Salesman after he turned his wood carving hobby into a trade. On the surface he sells masks and totems and statues to those who are willing to buy them, but behind closed doors he operates a small clinic in which to lend as much aid to any who need it as possible, regardless of race or social status. He also has connections within the New Hyrule Sage, the rebel newspaper, as well as with some of the kingdoms shadier citizens. Appearance Haeyin has short, dark red hair that he has a somewhat hard time keeping tame; it sticks out in wisps and frames his high cheekbones. The slight discoloration around the edges of his equally red eyes indicate that he has a fair amount of trouble sleeping, and his cheerful demeanor is usually laced with weariness. Both features are ones that he grew up resenting because of New Hyrule's stance on "non-humans". He is not particularly tall, and stands at about average height for a Hylian. Haeyin's pallor is a dead give away that he spends most of his time indoors and the faint scars on his hands are from injuries he's gained due to his clumsiness with wood carving tools. Category:ACO